Escaping from pain: is it a sin?
by Anonimusfangirl
Summary: When a full pink dressed beautiful girl rescues Silas from death, he realisis, he has feelings for her. He trying to denigh it because being a monk, however, love wins over his brain. Read the story of the struggling Silas and perfect Chloè, who may not be as perfect after all.
1. Intro

Hello people!

As I noticed, there are very few fanfiction of our Angel, Silas from the Davinci Code. And I would like to change that. So I guess, this is it!

**Prologue **

When an all pink dressed beautiful girl rescues Silas, he has to admit, that he has feelings for her. He tries to denied it because if being a monk, however love wins over his brain. Read the story of the struggling Silas and the perfect Chloè, who may not be as perfect after all.


	2. Chapter1

_I do not own any of the characters from The Davinci Code. Occasionally, the seens may be different than the story. Warning: my English is not perfect, please don't judge the story by this._

Chloè Derrière was walking daydreaming in a small street. She had the rest of the day free, it was a Wednesday. She finished at 14:00. She liked to walk in the small quite streets of Paris, they made her

calm down. When she looked inside one of the streets, she saw Abulance cars standing in the narrow street. She immediately started to run, which a lot of people would question, according to her pink huge platform high heels. Well, they would question her anyway, because she was wearing a pink tight latex soot(Nicki Minaj), which highlighted her sexy butt and her big boobs. She also wore a pink wig, which looked like the hair of one of her manga dolls she collected. She loved the color pink, and as well dress up like a doll. Anyways she ran to the scene, and noticed the ambulance was taking care of the situation. There were police man shot, a bishop shot as well. They were put into the cars. Except... She noticed a man laying on the floor. No one really egnoliged him. He was also shot in the brest, and was massively bleeding. Chloè got furious. She walked to one of the ambulance men, and asked madly: _Excuse you, why is no one taking care of that man?! He seems pretty injured! _The man answered with a shrug and an angry look in his eyes:_ He is a murderer. Why would we save someone who has killed so many people?! _Chloès face got red. She barely got mad, and even rare was, that she sweared. _Well actually, you are the same as him, you are killing him with not helping!-_she hissed. She had some sort of attitude. The man answered sweating and nervously: _He is not even alive! _Chloè answered ironically: _Thank you, for knowing better, if someone is dead, than the USA's best doctor, without even checking! Now steada' arguing get your lazy ass here and help me!-_she shouted and raced to the man. She saw he was an albino monk. He was wearing a rope. Chloè got masmarised by his beauty. She loved albino people! But she didn't have time to think about it. She needed to act. She lifted the albino's head and asked him in a gentle voice:_Sir, are you still with me? _The albino opened his eyes with a tear dropping from his eyes. _Just let me die.-_he whispered. Chloè replied: _Hell no. You are not going to die in my arms. _Than she shouted:_You son of a bich, bring that fucking bed here! _The ambulance man ran terrified to one of the beds and brought it to her. She looked at him disguasted: _What are you waiting for! Help me lift him up! _ The man grabbed Silas's legs and Chloè his upper body. The ambulance man was masmarised about Chloès strength. They put him on the bed and rolled him in one of the ambulance cars. The man quickly started the engine. Chloè ordered: _We are going to House Hospital Paris. No arguing. _She grabbed her phone, surprisingly pink, and phoned someone. _Hello? Forman. Yes. Get an operating room ready for me please. And I don't want any registration. Did I ask you to question me? Well then go!-_she shouted. She put the phone away and focused on Silas. _I can't give you much pain killers, since you can't pass out, but this will help a little bit.-_she told him gently. _You might want to grab on something, since the will hurt.- _she told him, than she injected the pain killers. Silas's expressions jumped together, but he only said: _Pain is good. _Chloè did not forget that sentence ever again. She turned to the albino's wound. _This is really gonna' hurt.-_she said apologizing and wiped his wound with cleaner. Silas grabbed Chloès hand in pain. She was a little surprised, but she held his hand until they reached the hospital.

**So, how did you like it? I am definitely loving Chloès attitude! What do you think? I'd appreciate it if you would rewew the story! Bye!️**


	3. Chaper2

_I do not own an off the characters from the Dacinci Code. The setting of the story may be different than the original book from Dan Brown. Also my English is not perfect, please don't judge the story because of this._

When they arrived to the hospital, they were already waiting for them. To hospital helpers took Silas in the operation room. Meanwhile Lia, Chloès assistant tan after her to the outside room of the operation, getting here ready for the surgery. While she washed her hands, Lia put the apron on her and the glows. _Miss Derriè, why didn't you want registration?- _she asked shyly. Chloè sighed. Sometimes people are dumb. _Lia sweetheart as you can see, I'm in a hurrie now!-_ she answered and rushed into the operation room. Chloè put on her mask and saw the usual faces: Forman, Taub, Chi, and a few nurses looked at him. _Albino man, was shot, we have to take out the bullet and check if it hitted any organs.- _she said quickly. Silas was already passe out, and they cleaned the inside of the wound. Chloè saw relived that it didn't hit anything. She carefully fished out the bullet, than sawed it together. The nurses took Silas in his room, while Chloè removed her mask. _Forman, when I ask you directly to do something, I wonder, why you question my order.-_ she looked coldly. Forman apologised. Chi broke the silence with a smirk: _Miss Derrière, how come you are so frustrated? _Chloè raised her eyebrows: _Chi, I don't want to hear that again, else somehow, people will find out about __**your **real name! _Chi emediatly shut up. (Derrière mean ass in French) When she left the room she saw Chase and her other colleagues there. _Looks like Chloè found herself someone!_-he smiled at her. Chloè always forget her worries when she talked to Chase. He was a very good friend. Alex asked joking: _Seriously, you chose the Albino over me?! _Everyone laughed. _Alex, don't make me remind you, that I wear heels bigger than your dick!- _Chloè snapped. Everyone laughed even louder. Than Chloè walked away to Silas's room. He started to awake, when Chloè sat on his bed. He opened his eyes and raised them on Chloè. Those eyes, Chloè thought. Not only his eyes although. Chloè did not have an opportunity to look at him closely yet. He had porcelain white skim, milk colored hair, and grey eyes. Chloè smiled at him: How are you feeling?

**Silas's POV**

Silas sat up, and was confused. He looked around and saw a beautiful girl, extremely attractive. He realised he was in a hospital. He answered in his usual low, deep voice: I'm fine, thank you.

While he looked at her, he felt a feeling he was not supposed to feel._Damn it Silas. You learned how to control your sexual feelings. What happened? He tried not to focus on her huge breasts. _

Chloè smiled. Good- she said. My name is Chloè Derriè, but you can call me Chloè. How can I call you? Silas-Silas answered with his same voice. Chloè shivered from his accent. It was so hot! Chloè repeated his name: Silas.. Pretty name you have. Silas remained silent. Then he asked: What happened? You were shot by cops. I brought you in this hospital. Don't worry I mad sure that you are not registered, so they won't find you. Silas gulped. You know I'm a murderer?- he whispered. Chloè noded. Silas was ashamed and curious at the same time: And you are not afraid? You don't hate me? Why did you save me? Because I don't judge- Chloè answered gently. _Besides, you are super hot, and I'd die to bang with you- she thought. Seriously, oh my God Chlo what are you thinking? _ Silas fell back to his bed. They usually judged him without even knowing that he was a murderer. He was shocked. Than he remembered why he was shot. He couldn't hold back the tears. Chloè looked surprised and stroke gently his face: Shhhh. It's Ok. You probably had a shock, you need to rest. Here, take these- she gave Silas sleeping pills. But Silas still just sobbed. Chloè sighed. Look, you don't have to tell me, but I could help you.-she said. Silas took a deep breath and to her. Everything. He trusted him. Besides she was hot!

**Well, I couldn't wait, so here is a second part! Tell me your opinion! Bye the way, Derrière is written also in the description and I am so sorry! I fell into my own joke. Lol! Beware people, cause soon Chloè will know about Silas's cilice! Btw, sorry for making Silas's thoughts so sexual, I just figured, while he was still confused, he wouldn't realize and would punish himself later! OOPS! SPOILER ALERT!**


	4. Chapter3

Chloé just saw the grate man crying on his bed and listened to him. She did not have any emotions on her face, however inside she was torn from Silas's story. She barely showed any emotions, and when she did, she always did it carefully. Chloé was often bullied for being over emotional and as time passed, she learned how to hide them. Buy she was still very weak inside. She listened to the albino's childhood, his father, the death of his mother, him murdering his father, the jail, bishop Aringarosa, Opis Dei, all his murders, Langdon, and all the bullshit these men had done with her angel. She had her hiding face on, which people often thought to be bored or considered a „resting bich" face. However she paying attention, so hard she didn't notice Alex watching them.

Alex's POV

Alex stared at Chloé and this weird ghost that showed up all of a sudden and he felt anger boiling his blood. He has been wanting this girl for so long and his plan was about to finally go the right way when this albino ruins everything. She seems highly interested in him, in fact he's never seen her caring about anyone except for Chase. Chase was the other one. Alex hated Chase for a long time, because he was very good looking, and they often flirted with each other. But clearly they where just friends. Still, he was jealous of their close friendship. He wouldn't watch this any longer.

Chloé's POV

She felt the pain and decided, she will not let this angel down. She will fight for him, no matter what. She leaned forward and whispered to him: _Don't worry for a minute. You lost blood and are still terribly week. Take the pills and have good rest. I'll be back when you wake up and we can talk. _She watched Silas take the pills and close his eyes. She counted until three and checked the pulse. He was calm and asleep. No surprise, Chloé gave him way stronger sleeping pills than allowed. She was just very worried. She quietly walked out of the room and almost bumped into Alex. _Who is this man?-_he asked, trying to hide his anger? Chloé shrug. _How would I know? He lay their and noone would help him, so I did. This's what doctors do. Why did you give him stronger pills?-_Alex asked. Chloé got mad. _You followed me?!-_she hissed. Alex shrugged._Thats not the point! What is he to you? _Chloé sighed. She was tired of people. Sometimes she got antisocial, witch may sound weird, because her main profession was Psychiatry. _Look, it's just sleeping pills. He was stressed, that's all. _So she headed to the doctor's rest room. She realised she had nothing there because she was supposed to be free this afternoon so she walked out where she bumped into Chase. _Alex told me about the pills- _he said. Chloé got furious. _Why can't people just leave me alone?! -_she mubled angrily? Chase raised his hands protectevly in front of him an said:_Look Boo, whe are just worried. What is up with you lately? _Chloé sighed:_Idunno. I might be a little stressed. _Chase smiled. _Let's get those worries out of Ya shouldn't we?-_he asked kindly. Chloe smiled relieved. _Kay-_she muttered. Chase pulled him into a tight hug. _I love you Boo and I'm worried that's all-_he said. _I know-she mumbled. _But it was just a friend hug. Deep in herself, she had feelings for another man.

**Hey Boos! **

**How'd ya like the story so far? I think Alex adds so much to the controversy to it! However don't hate Alex(yet) because immagine being in his place... OOOPS spoiler! Anyway don't worrie there is nothing in between Chase and Alex. I also have to say, I don't own any Davinci Code characters or the House characters that play in this story, however Lia, Chi, Alex and Chloé are all mine! Hope you enjoyed and I will be back soon!**


End file.
